Green Day Grace
by Thalia Ginny C
Summary: Boulevard of Broken dreams mixed with Thalia. For all you green day fans out there.


**So I KNOW I should be updating CA. But summers about to end and when school starts I'll start again. I promise. Anyway, just a few minutes ago, for the first time EVER, I heard Green Day. **_**GASP! **_**I know right. Well the song I just heard was "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" and this idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. So here is my story. It takes place between TC and BotL.**

**PS: I don't own PJO or Green Day.**

* * *

Thalia sat on a log staring at the ground. She was a little off from the Hunters camp but she had to get away for a while.

She had joined a week ago and was starting to get used to it but it still. She was so used to being the pray. Then she was the savior, then she found a home to find her best friend gone wrong, suddenly her little sister had been kidnaped and she became pray once again.

Thalia looked up at the sound of rustling leaves only to find a deer staring at her, it's wide brown eyes looked at her with confusion.

She reached out her hand but it scrambled away, leaving her alone once again.

Thalia gave a sigh and reached into her jacket's pocket. Pulling out her ipod, she dug the ear buds into her ears and looked at the screen.

Picking a song that matched her mood, she began singing softly along.

_I walk a lonely road__  
__The only one that I have ever known__  
__Don't know where it goes__  
__But it's home to me and I walk alone_

The only thing she had ever known was demigod life. I was a hard, lonely life that added Greek mythology to a normal teenager's problems.

It led Zeus knows where, as a demigod usually died young. You never knew what was going to come next. But you learned to accept it, and in the process, learned to deal with it.

_I walk this empty street__  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams__  
__When the city sleeps__  
__And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

It felt like every time something good happened, something bad happened. She had met _him _and Annabeth, she had been turned into a tree. She had come back to life only to find _ he _was evil. She found she had a cousin, family, Annie goes and gets herself kidnapped.

_I walk alone__  
__I walk alone__  
__I walk alone__  
__I walk a...__  
_

She had been alone. At first it was her with her thoughts alone in a house that smelled of wine and beer, then came a little angel. Someone to take care for. Then he was gone and once again it was her and the pavement. She did nothing but run. Run. RUN.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me__  
__'til then I walk alone__  
_

Her voice grew deeper, the thoughts of her mind forgotten as she listened to the hidden meaning of the song.

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,__  
__Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah__I'm walking down the line__  
__That divides me somewhere in my mind__  
__On the border line__  
__Of the edge and where I walk alone__Read between the lines__  
__What's fucked up and everything's alright__  
__Check my vital signs__  
__To know I'm still alive and I walk alone__I walk alone__  
__I walk alone__  
__I walk alone__  
__I walk a...__My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me__  
__'til then I walk alone__Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah__  
__Ah-ah, ah-ah__I walk alone__  
__I walk a...__I walk this empty street__  
__On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams__  
__When the city sleeps__  
__And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Her voice cracked and a sob replaced her angelic voice. Bringing her knees to her chest, she hid her face between her legs, still singing along. Her shaking voice and sob raked body continued singing. Whispering the melody and lyrics.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me__  
__My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating__  
__Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me__  
__'til then I walk alone..._

Thalia finished the song in a sob. Clinging to her knees, she stayed there until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a young girl with auburn hair and silver eyes.

"Lady Artemis!" Thalia exclaimed, hastily trying to wipe the tears away. Lady Artemis put a hand on hers and sat besides her, Looking at her folded hands on her lap.

"I hate it when one of my hunters cry," She said sorrowfully. "I feel like it's my fault." Thalia shook her head. "No milady, it was not you. It was that _boy_" Artemis looked up surprised.

"Perseus?"

"No, the blond one"

The goddess only nodded understandingly. "Well I came to tell you we are going hunting, I assume you want to join us?" The daughter of Zeus only nodded, before standing up, brushing of, and walking back to camp. Lady Artemis only steps behind her.

* * *

**Well hope you liked that. Now, know that right know I am working on the next chapter of CA as we speak. **

**For those who have not read it check out my story 'Clarion Academy: Year 1'**

**-TGC**

**Keep Writing Cool**


End file.
